heehawfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4-16
Welcome to Hee Haw with special guests: * Tennessee Ernie Ford * Sammi Smith * Charlie McCoy and starring Buck Owens and Roy Clark and the whole Hee Haw gang! Skits and Songs * Roy Clark and the whole Hee Haw gang ** "Walking in the Sunshine" * Kornfield Jokes * Gordie's General Store ** Old Seth Wilkins' house burnt down * The Moonshiners ** Move to the city * Ask Buck ** Low-cut dresses * Tennessee Ernie Ford and the whole gang - Grandpa, Stringbean, Roy, Gordie, George ** "Little Liza Jane" * Buck Owens and the Buckaroos ** "Fraulein" * The Quilting Bee ** Is Molly making a good wife? * The Joke Fence - Misty ** I crossed an elephant with a gopher. What'd you get? Some awfully big holes in the back yard. * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** I'm a great admirer of the Chinese. They've given us many great inventions such as acupuncture, dragons, laundry, and uh, let me see, what else have the Chinese invented? How 'bout this? Sam a box Ah yes, the Chinese puzzle box. No, Look inside. explosion Oh yes, gunpowder. * Justus O'Peace ** Ern is accused of stealing a box of cigars * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" ** Now we got along, my life was real sunny But only one thing would ruin our fun I know you loved me but you worshiped money And you got mad when I offered you none * Salute! ** Sammi Smith's hometown, Guymon, Oklahoma, population 7,674 * Charlie McCoy ** "Orange Blossom Special" * Doc Campbell ** Weepin' Willie's check came back * KORN News * Claude Strawberry, Country Poet ** "Down with Diets" * At the Schoolhouse ** I'll probably go down in history * Gordie's General Store ** Gordie's boy's out of college * Weepin' Willie ** My wife asked what time it was * Pickin' and Grinnin' * Grandpa and Minnie's Kitchen ** Something easy * Roy Clark ** "For Once in My Life" * Archie's Barber Shop ** Just a shave * Hey Grandpa, What's for Supper? ** Well, something tonight that'd be a treat A big fresh roast of good moose meat A fresh green salad and carrots and peas And cups o' hot tea you can drink with ease *** Oh, that's horrible, that's the worst. ** Cook it yourself, then. * The Nashville Edition ** "Glory Special" * Doc Campbell ** Appendectomy, tonsillectomy * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** A sage word of advice to all hunters: Gunpowder and alcohol don't mix; it won't shoot, and it tastes extremely unpleasant. * Gloom, Despair, and Agony on Me - Archie, Gordie, Grandpa, Roy ** I always thought I had the respect of my wife She had learned me almost all I knowed in life As for intelligence, she said I'd have a sixth sense She said I sure didn't show any sign of the other five * The Naggers ** A stranger'd think I was just a cook in this house * The Hagers ** "Rockin' Pneumonia and the Boogie Woogie Flu" * Samples Sales ** PSA from the Kornfield County Highway Patrol * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Tennessee Ernie Ford ** Remember we fought so many times over That grandfather's clock that I found in town You wanted it at the top of the staircase I said you couldn't, or it would run down * Buck Owens and the Buckaroos ** "Georgia Piney Woods" * Pauline and Pierre ** Do beavers get cavities? * Salute! ** Four States, West Virginia, population 500 * Kornfield Jokes * Sammi Smith ** "The Toast of '45" * The Hee Haw Gang ** "We Love the Time We Spend with You" Category:Episodes Category:The Kornfield